shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicole Blackwell
Nicole Blackwell is a senior at Twin Branches High. Nicole was one of the cheerleaders and is one of the most popular girls in school. She is also the most boy-crazy girl and has appeared as a recurring character throughout all the seasons. Her most notable storyline has been her feud with Kim. Duration: A Summer Fling- present Storylines Nicole started off as Mallika's best friend and when Mallika's boyfriend, Phil Ramirez, broke up with her, Nicole set Mallika up on dates with Skazz and Tom Prince although the dates did not go well. It is later revealed that a guy named Josh who Nicole and Kim were fighting over had left and Nicole and Kim blamed each other for it, causing their feud to grow even stronger. Nicole helped Mallika date Spike when Mallika and Kim were fighting over him. Nicole later joins the cheerleading squad and a long with Jill, they help train Zoe to become a cheerleader. Nicole also became best friends with fellow cheerleader Jessica when Mallika graduated, and when Jessica manipulated everyone and ended up fleeing the school, Nicole was the only person who was sad to see her go. Nicole later became best friends with Maria. Nicole has appeared as a background character on the cheerleading squad since this. In The Fashonista, she reveals that she thinks that nerds go naked. In Pyramid Scheme, Nicole is one of the cheerleaders who Paige and Kimi convince to quit. Kimi brought up what Nicole would be into that they could use to get her to quit: boys. Paige then brought up how she likely has a crush on a boy right now. When they got there, Paige nugged Kimi when she noticed Maria enter along with the other cheerleaders. Paige told her that they heard Nicole liked someone and Nicole bluntly states it was Lee. The girls stated that everybody knows about her crush on Lee, indicating Lee himself knows. Nicole feared that if he knew then why hadn't he tried talking to her. Paige stated her that he liked her but he would never go out with her since she's a cheerleader because his last girlfriend was a cheerleader and he vowed to never date a cheerleader again no matter how red-headed she was. Paige said if Nicole wanted to date him then she would have to change into a hipster since that's who he's into; the opposite of cheerleaders. Nicole finalized that she was going to quit the team for Lee and went out to buy hipster clothes. Relationships Romantic Interests Josh Nicole had a relationship with Josh, until he started spending all of his time with Kim because Ryan called her out telling everyone she had said she cheated on Josh, with him, which she claims was a moment of weakness. She fights a lot with Kim now because Josh left town, and states that Josh leaving was Kim's fault. Now she is secretly dating a tattoo artist. Owen Harris She had a crush on Owen. Nicole says Owen would love to have a "Redhead" on his arm. Lee Chen Nicole's latest crush is Lee. She proves to like Lee very much, as she quits the cheerleading team and decided to change to a hipster outfit, after Paige and Kimi lied to her that Lee vowed to never date a cheerleader and likes hipsters. Spencer Cooper Nicole dated Spencer at the end of Year 5 and in the novel How To Be A Star after developing a crush on him in Season 5 and were paired up by Owen and they had a fun time. But they went on a lot of dates that ended badly (Eg: They once fell into a pond during a double date with Ben and Emily), but they more likely broken up during the summer as Spencer later dated Wilson Student Porscha Collins. Personality Nicole is generally boy crazy as exhibited in most episodes, though she as said from Taylor's Gossip Files, Nicole hates 'The color orange, nerds and inattentive boyfriends'. Nicole is flirty and overall obsessed with boys. It has been said by Sam that Nicole has no morals although when Nicole was first seen on the cheerleading squad, Nicole showed a different side of her personality. Nicole proved to be serious about cheerleading and Keith described her and Jill as 'the most intense athletes on the team'. Nicole also showed to be more friendly when she was nicer to Zoe when she trained with Nicole and Jill, where as Jill was meaner and stricter on Zoe. Nicole and Jill were also both against popular girl politics as unlike Jessica, Maria and most of the other cheerleaders, Nicole and Jill purely voted Zoe on the squad over Sam as they thought she was a better athlete. Age Nicole's age has never been talked about, although she has now been in high school for at least 5 years and it is unknown why. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cheerleader Category:Popular Category:Held Back